The Paranormal Woods
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: There is something lurking in the woods, something dangerous. Mabel is lost and she's somewhere in the woods. Can Dipper find her and escape with Mabel before something gets to them first?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled into the blank empty woods.

He held his flashlight against the darkness that crept over the woods, hoping she could be seen with the point of his light. Mabel was mad because Dipper managed to soil a date by spilling a pitcher of ice tea on her, which was requested by Pacifica. He was blackmailed. How come she knew about Mabel's dark secrets? Could it be that she spent her time spying on them? It's definitely an easy choice for Dipper to make. Either get Mabel embarrassed in front of her boyfriend, or get her reputation scarred in Gravity Falls for a long time. He thought the anger would only be temporary, but this time, she was pissed as fuck. She said she found the perfect one, unlike Mermando, Gideon or Norman. He was actually Mabel's type. They could last for months or years, but Dipper made sure it lasted for weeks to avoid spilling Mabel's secrets. Dipper wasn't allowed to tell Mabel why, because she has ways to find out if he said it.

Dipper reached in his brown coat pocket to grab his cellphone . He heard Soos' voice after a few rings. "Dipper! You found Mabel?"

"Not yet. Are you sure she's not at the diner?"

"I checked 2 minutes ago. She's not at the mall?"

"I had to sneak in. She's not there." Dipper pushed away a tree branch at the level of his face.

"OK, don't worry. Wherever she is, she's not beyond Gravity Falls. I'm sure of that."

"Soos, you were sure Mabel's going to Stanford university than me." Dipper complained

"That's not the point. She can't travel beyond Gravity Falls without you. It always creeps her out being alone in the night."

Dipper thought of Soos' statement. It raised his hopes a little bit. She is still around. She can be found. Dipper ended the call and placed his phone back into his pocket. He continued the search in the forests.

Mabel was declared missing a week after the date. Dipper could understand that she's mad, but there is no way she could pull this type of stunt. Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Soos went around town to look for her, but Dipper picked the woods. The search is about to be over. They're already finished while Dipper's about a quarter to finish. Dipper started to disagree on Soos' statement. Dipper thought many things what could happen to her. Maybe she's beyond these woods he dread. She could be out of the state. She could be kidnapped without leaving a clue behind. Or worse, dead. It shook Dipper's senses cold when he thought she could be dead. He didn't want that to happen. Spilling iced tea on her. He could've spent his day solving a mystery outside the shack but no. He stayed in the shack where Pacifica blackmailed him. He regrets every single moment he'd done to spill the tea on her. His very twin. He could feel that it's his entire fault. He just had to. If only he would tell her in any way, this wouldn't happen. Dipper stopped for awhile to take a breath. Resting under a tree, Dipper covered his face and began to cry. He shouldn't have done that. She couldn't be lost. All of this wouldn't happen. A fog somehow appeared around him, swirling across the forest. He was still sobbing from guilt. He feels the pain in his stomach, his head throbbing with worries and regrets. He wiped off his face from his tears, but starts to wonder about the fog. He grabbed his flashlight as soon he heard the grass rustle and break.

"Who's there?!" Dipper exclaimed, pointing the flashlight where he heard it.

The sound was getting closer by the moment, feeling the ground shaking at his feet.

"Mabel?! If this is a prank, then you got me. Even Steven, right?!"

It wasn't Mabel. After few stomps, he could hear Mabel's plead for help.

"Mabel! Where are you?!" Her voice was too faint. He could tell from one direction, but it could spread out too far. She could be anywhere right now.

"Mabel, I'm coming to get you! Hold on!" He was about to run until something appeared before him. A man? A beast? It was something taller than 15 feet, its wearing a rusty iron pyramid or a diamond around its head, its build was strong and muscular, its clothing is nothing but a robe below its hips and it wields a giant sword. Dipper has no idea what it is, but he doesn't want to find out why it was following him.

A/N: How's life?

Anyway, here we got a new story that was finished writing a month ago. I had to proofread everything I write so yeah.

Furthermore, the chapters will be posted one by one due to cliffhanging reasons.

WCKD is good.


	2. Chapter 2 (Shortest Chapter)

Chapter 2

He ran as fast as he can. Getting used to running in the forest, He managed to outrun this beast. He ran at the direction where Mabel called for help. He stopped at his feet.

He took his breath and yelled, "Mabel! Where are you?!"

Mabel's response was too faint to tell what she's saying, but he knows where to go. The search area became narrower than before. He ran and kept yelling for Mabel, she kept responding back. This is like playing Marco Polo, but with their lives at stake. As it kept going and a few close calls were made, he managed to get a little closer, getting a defined location of Mabel. He finally found Mabel in her yellow dress tied to a huge tree after a few shouts from her. Dipper tried to untie the rope, but the knot was too complicated, and the beast was almost near. Mabel was breathing, silently panicking. She's smart enough to cover up her yelling to avoid attracting attention of what is coming. Dipper's losing strength. He couldn't break the rope with his pocket knife or untie the complicated knot. He thinks Mabel is gone for good until he thought of something.

He went in front of Mabel and held her shoulders. "Mabel, I need you to trust me. OK?"

She shook her head in disagreement. Probably still mad from the date. She demands answers and he will give her answers, even if it's the wrong time.

He told her everything why he did all of it, why he didn't told her, what would happen if he did or didn't do it and their devoted time to search for her.

Mabel couldn't help but feel dumbfounded. He did everything to keep her secret in bay, and all she did was run away to the woods. She looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I'm so stupid." She murmured.

Dipper lifted up her head to keep her eyes at his. "No you're not! Listen. I'll let the thing swing its sword at the rope. Once that's done, I'll call Soos to shoot a flare at the sky then we'll make a break for it. OK?"

"What if…." Mabel was about to complain, but Dipper expected that one coming.

"I'll lure it to me."

Mabel started worrying, yelling. "No Dipper. Please! There has to be another way!"

"If there was, then I could have done it! Mabel, If I didn't do it, then we'll both die. Understand?"

Her tears were rolling across her cheek, dropping to the ground. Dipper softly rubbed the tears away by his thumb. He placed a finger at her lips, "Just….. Trust me."

A/N: Mabel and her trust issues. Ugh.

Anyway... If you can't picture the monster that's been chasing Dipper, I suggest searching: "Silent Hill Bogeyman"

If you can, then ignore that suggestion.

I hope you enjoyed it

Be sure to Review, Follow and Favorite if you can.

And as always,

WCKD is good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper was getting tired. He won't manage to outrun the beast this time, because now it starts running like hell. But somehow, Dipper managed to get distance between him and the beast, but for how long? His legs were getting heavier by the second. He could feel his chest burning up. 'I should've run laps in school' He thought.

Dipper stopped and so does the beast. Both of them were taking deep breaths. With nothing but the fog and the darkness around them, They collected their energy to do something. Both of them were standing away from each other, focusing each other, waiting who makes the first move and prepare for a countermove. After all of the breathing and waiting, Dipper made a run for it, this time to the beast. It swung its sword for an upward strike, but Dipper rolled sideways away from the sword and then dashed through.

The beast yelled furiously and started pursuing Dipper. He ran through the woods like no other. He knows both of their lives are in stake of this run, which helped him motivate to break his limit. His senses were heightened with adrenaline coursing through his muscles. Dipper timed his leaps, dodges and jumps with a help of reaction time from the adrenaline. He feels the wind going through his sweaty skin, refreshing his mind and senses.

He finally arrives at the very tree where Mabel was tied at, but at the opposite side. She knows it's almost her time to run when She heard Dipper's heavy breathing. Dipper just stood there, bracing himself to the plan. The beast finally appeared to him and started walking to Dipper. It stopped at a distance. It swung its sword to the air then downwards to Dipper's head.

A/N:

CLIFFHANGER! Dont blame me. I love cliffhangers! (Or is it that my chapters are really, really short?)

I just hope you guys aren't ticked off because of either the cliffhangers or me. Don't forget to like, fave, share and review!

WCKD is good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dipper dodged it at the nick of time. The sword drove through the tree, cutting the rope in half. The sword was stuck, so Dipper had time to check on Mabel. She finally felt the ground with her very knees. Her legs were weak to stand on its own. She could feel the tingling pain in her legs. Her blood finally flows freely in her legs, but it was an inappropriate time for that to happen. Mabel was panicking alright. She's rapidly breathing and panicking, to call Dipper for help. She's immobilized and her hands and arms were the only body parts she has to move around the leafy ground. Dipper quickly attended to Mabel. She said she can't walk, so Dipper carried her and started running. The beast finally lets its sword swing loose and started chasing the twins.

Dipper's speed was a tad slower than usual. His breathing was shorter as well. He can carry his twin while walking, running but He's not sure if He can do it after making a huge sprint from the beast. He zoomed through the trees while the beast smashed through every tree aside. It's motivated to kill the both of them and they know about that. "Mabel! I need you to do something!" Dipper said to his twin, wrapping her arms around his neck. She became attentive, knowing that whatever she may do will tip the chances of their survival. "I need you to get my phone in my pocket and call Soos. The passcode is 1-4-5-6-9." She nodded.

She reached into Dipper's left pocket, hoping to find the phone from there. Empty. She leaned forward, to reach the other pocket as closer as possible. She grabbed the phone, but it almost slipped from her hands when Dipper leapt over one dead trunk. She maintained her grip, then started typing the code to Dipper's phone.

She dials Soos and puts the phone on speaker, so Dipper can tell him to fire the flare. As soon Dipper gave the order to him, He and Mabel saw a red fireball at the sky at their left. Dipper took a hard left, heading to the flare as quick as he can. They were home free, finally getting out of the dense forest to the town of Gravity Falls but something made Dipper took a huge stop.

A cliff, with the fog obscuring their vision of what's down below or across.

Why now?!, Dipper thought. Mabel worriedly looked at Dipper, "Do you have a plan?". This was unfortunate for the both of them. Dipper can't think of anything but to jump off the cliff. Mabel disagreed on his idea. It was suicidal, but picking other options will lead them to their deaths and They would prefer dying by anything but dismemberment. "Mabel, you have to trust me on this!" Why does Mabel have to pick which side is on? She doesn't know who to trust, and Dipper's journal said not to trust anyone, but Mabel trusted her twin for how long? They maybe opposites but the only similarity between the two of them is at this situation, they don't know what will happen after their choice. "Go on. Jump." She finally made her mind up. Dipper took deep breaths, slowly calming himself down. The ground trembled along with the beast's footsteps. It was getting closer and It was about to attack, But Dipper jumped to the unknown cliff while carrying Mabel in his hands before it could do anything.

A/N: Cliffhanger!

I'm not good at cliffhangers though. Can someone compliment my cliffhanging? If no one can, well I'm okay with it. So yeah. I'm getting too fond of cliffhangers am I?

I should stop it. Its like a force of habit for me.

Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to share, Favorite and review, blah blah blah, you know the drill.

Totally a huge P&F reference.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally! After all the writing, the waiting, the editing and me lazing off in my home clothes, playing GTA 5, It's finished! And I couldn't have done it without a little help from Pinkie The Mouse for beta reading!

Don't forget to visit Pinkie's page! Thanks, Pinkie!

Chapter 5

Dipper just did the unthinkable. Jumping off a cliff wasn't part of the plan, but he ended up jumping anyway. Dipper and Mabel were screaming to their impending death, but Mabel stopped as soon as she realized something. No matter where she goes, She has her GRAPPLING HOOK! She yelled then shot the hook to the sky. Mabel, with quick reflexes, grabbed Dipper's jacket on time when she starts hanging on one arm. Dipper was shocked when he felt a huge jerk from his jacket. When he looked up to see Mabel holding her grappling hook, He chuckled lightly that his twin actually proved him wrong about the grappling hook being useless, twice (if you can count the Season 1 finale.)

"You always bring that thing?"

"Bro, I bring it wherever I go."

They slowly rose to the other side. The fog was lifting away and They could clearly see the hook by a tree branch. Once their feet finally touched solid ground, they looked at the side where the beast should've been but only to find it gone.

"Where did it go?"

Mabel asked, then stretched her legs to let the blood flow. Dipper wondered, scratched his head.

"That doesn't matter. Let's go."

They both returned to the Mystery Shack, only to see everyone in Dipper's lookout team sleeping in the living room. They were worried sick, he could tell. The TV was on the news channel and the radio was on the news station as well. The twins slowly went upstairs, leaving them asleep.

Mabel leapt on her bed and groaned in exhaustion. She can finally be at peace, but Dipper wondered what was the creature that chased them. He scanned the pages carefully. He even used his small blacklight on his bedside table drawer. Mabel was getting annoyed by his miserable groaning,

"Hey Dip, get some sleep will you?" Said Mabel, demandingly.

"This makes no sense! Even the hidden ink doesn't show anything!" He slammed the journal shut. Mabel said, in a serious tone,

"Well you're gonna have a bed 6 feet under if that thing chases us again"

Dipper scoffed, thinking that Mabel was bluffing, but she was right. What if that creature comes out again? Will Dipper escape from it on time? After running and putting his body on an adrenaline over clock, its reasonable that Dipper needs sleep.

Mabel shuffled around her bed, finding a comfortable position to sleep but she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out, only to find out that it was a piece of paper, folded properly. It looks old, like the journal's pages. She unfolded the paper, to reveal a drawing. A drawing of the creature that chased them.

"Dipper, you might want to see this."

He grabbed the paper from her hands and used the blacklight to reveal the hidden ink. It was written with a different hand writing, but it was legible.

Bogeyman (Or Pyramid Head to some)

Appearance: Muscular build, Iron pyramid as a helmet. (The method on how they see is unknown.) Wears a robe below the waist, but nothing above. (Some wear a raincoat with a gas mask on instead an Iron pyramid, but it's not confirmed)

Height: Taller than 7-13 feet (I wasn't sure how tall it was, since I mostly ran away.)

Weapon: Oversized Two-Handed Iron Sword or an Oversized Iron Spear. (Wields it with one hand. Letting the blade drag across the surface.) Some wield an oversized Sledgehammer, but not confirmed.

Weakness: Unknown

Origin: Unknown

Habitat: Stalks in a small town of Silent Hill

Its known to others as a patron, others an executioner, but I call it a senseless, merciless creature.

This creature shows no mercy. No weapon of such can kill this beast. Even though it may not kill everyone on sight, be aware to keep quiet when you feel or hear its presence. When it spots you, the only way to stay alive is to hide or run away. If none of these options don't work or unavailable to do, then pray for a miracle.

If you lived from the encounter, you were lucky. The chances of running away from it is scarce. Don't get too cocky, because there will come a time it will kill you.

Dipper was curious. How on earth a creature from a nowhere town would come here to Gravity Falls? Its not that the town's moving by itself but how and why? Mabel could see the worried look on his face, so she stood up, sat right beside him on his bed and patted his shoulder to calm him down,

"Bro, calm down. Besides, that thing is at the other side of the cliff, remember?"

One good question, how on earth did that cliff appear? There wasn't a tremor nor an earthquake. Could it be a set up? Or was it there in the first place?, he thought. Just pray to God that was a one time event.

"Hey Dipper?"

He looked at his twin, still right beside him.

"It's OK that Pacifica spills the beans. It doesn't matter anymore. Everyone in town knows your internet history 3 weeks ago."

"Shut up." He playfully pushed her shoulder.

"Even Steven?" Mabel raised her fist for a bro fist.

"Even Steven."

Another Author's Note: I would like to say thanks to Pinkie The Mouse again for the beta reading. If you guys want good shipping fics, I suggest going to Pinkie's page.

I hope you guys enjoy the story. But what was Mabel's secret? What was it that made Dipper spill a jug of iced tea over her head? Anyways, if you have an idea in mind, put that to the review section!

Tell me what you think! Review!

If you like it so much, Favorite!

If you want to be updated on my stories, Follow!


End file.
